Bjorn Bjergsen
Bjorn Bjergsen is the husband of Amina Bjergsen. He currently lives in Windenburg. Biography Prior to the series Bjorn and Clara married right after Clara started up her restaurant. They end up having two children together: Sofia and Elsa. Season 1 The Bjergsens are regarded as the ultimate happy family - and Bjorn loves his daughters. When Sofia invites her best friend Luna over for a sleepover, Bjorn finds himself sexually attracted to her. The two end up having sex in the gym in the middle of the night. The next day, Bjorn volunteers as a guide at the Von Haunt estate - and Luna comes to see him, along with Siobhan Fyres and Yuki Behr. They have a foursome in the labyrinth. Bjorn is conflicted about his deeds and lies to Clara over the phone about why he is not coming home that night. When Luna invites him to the Bluffs, he decides to go. He has another foursome with the three teenagers. After Yuki moved to San Myshuno with her sister, Bjorn came to see her. He talked to her about her low confidence, after which the two had sex alone in Yuki's bedroom. He later gave her a dance pole, hoping that it would help her gain some confidence. Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 After Luna's disappearance, Bjorn takes to drinking. He often has younger girls over - one of the most regular ones being Amina Biranti. When Clara suggests they get a divorce, Bjorn is saddened. After eventually filing the signed papers, he brings Amina to a bar for a night out. After getting drunk, he asks a man at the bar to marry them. He falls asleep on a bench at the bar and has to ask the workers there in the morning what happened. When Amina calls him and tells him to come home, he begins to realize that this might have been her plan all along. Bjorn was present during the wedding between Malcolm and Nataly Landgraab. Bjorn was also present during the tripple-wedding between Jules and Cassandra Thomson, Mortimer and Salim Goth, and Zayne Knowles and Bella Goth-Knowles. Season 6 Amina gives birth to a daughter - Julia - but Bjorn is still not sure about staying married to her. Amina attempts to seduce him once more by taking him out to a restaurant and getting him drunk. While there, Bjorn suddenly spots Luna and decides to track her down later, after tricking Amina into thinking he was finally decided to be with her. He finds Luna the next day, but she does not seem to remember him, causing Bjorn to return home without a plan for the future. Season 7 Bjorn grows up into an elder. During the celebrations, he finds out that Amina is pregnant for the second time. Season 8 Amina gives birth to twin daughters - Caroline and Emma - and ever the dutiful father, Bjorn dedicates his life to taking care of them. On the way to work one day, he is caught by Luna - and discovers what the EnthrallME drug has done to her. She starts giving him a blowjob - and he finds that he cannot stop her. Sex Partners Clara Bjergsen Bjorn and Clara slowly started seeing less and less of one another due to conflicting work schedules. This resulted in both of them having affairs with others. Even when they discovered this, they tried to stay together for the sake of image and their children. Eventually, though, they decide to get a divorce. Relationship status Divorced. Luna Villareal Luna and Bjorn initiated a love affair while Luna was in her teens. At first, they often saw one another along with Yuki Behr and Siobhan Fyres. Relationship status Ex-lover. Siobhan Fyres Siobhan and Bjorn became lovers along with Yuki Behr and Luna Villareal. When Siobhan became possessed by Wolfgang Munch, she ended their relationship. Relationship status Ex-lover. Yuki Behr Yuki and Bjorn became lovers along with Luna Villareal and Siobhan Fyres. They also had sex alone in Yuki's bedroom in San Myshuno. Relationship status Ex-lover. Amina Biranti Amina and Bjorn start seeing each other like he sees every other young girl; for sex. After Luna disappears, Amina becomes his more regular girl to spend time with. During a night out at a bar, after Bjorn's divorce to Clara is finalized, Bjorn drunkenly marries Amina. Relationship status Wife. Children With Clara Salzmann File:sofia-bjergsen.png|Sofia Romeo File:bjergsen-elsa.png|Elsa Bjergsen With Luna Corley File:corley-dante-child.png|Dante Corley With Amina Bjergsen File:bjergsen-julia-toddler.png|Julia Bjergsen File:bjergsen-caroline-toddler.png|Caroline Bjergsen File:bjergsen-emma-toddler.png|Emma Bjergsen Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Windenburg Category:Bjergsen Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8